Blind Warrior
by Ramica
Summary: Based off Mirage's recent Tales of TMNT Leonardo Blindsight comic issue one. Very angsty!May continue with the following comics, or may be done.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Warrior.**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.**

_**Leonardo:**_

**This is my past, coming back**

**Yet, what you know I do lack**

**You blame me fore the crime done**

**But you are my enemy and survival is the name of the game.**

**I didn't kill you just the same.**

**You were alive hatred bred**

**You longed for revenge for what I did.**

**It was an accident by my hand**

**But you plot to make me pay**

**Poison weapon tips**

**causing loss of sight.**

**Then to take an innocent's life.**

**Now I fall in the pit of despair**

**Finding no salvation there.**

**Lost,alone I question doubt.**

**What my life is all about.**

**Seems to be that what was mine**

**Has turned against me for all time.**

**Longing to rise above**

**I climb the tower**

**to get higher up and gaze **

**upon the streets below.**

**My heart is heavy and full of woe.**

**My swords have a mind of their own.**

**I raise them high and scream**

**My soul is torn.**

**Then fickle fate **

**takes a hand, plunges me down**

**to the world below.**

**My hated sword rises now,**

**against me as I plunge to the **

**ground and so all I know **

**is sudden fear, as I plunge to my fate.**

**My cursed sword, takes my life.**

_**Michelangelo:**_

**I didn't want to leave him,**

**Wanted him to come.**

**Leo's changed **

**I know he can't help it, **

**nor can things stay the same.**

**I heard his questions**

**and wanted our Sensei near,**

**perhaps he held the answers**

**to what plagued the leader's heart.**

**I shouldn't have left him**

**Should never have left him be**

**Yet he wanted to be alone,**

**in a world of half light and half dark.**

**Our fearless leader losing heart.**

**So I sit and wait,**

**questioning what it may take**

**to get him back, and away.**

**But then these thoughts are torn away.**

_**Raphael:**_

**They come in our home,**

**threatening our lives and bearing guns.**

**Though they order us to freeze.**

**I do not listen or heed.**

**I launch to attack,**

**This is our home.**

**If we fight together we will prevail**

**But it seems I stand alone.**

**The loud sound of guns **

**roar through the lair**

**breaking the silence and peace**

**that once was there.**

**As I crumple gainst the wall**

**My blood spills staining ground**

**My family handcuffed stands around.**

**"What are you freaks?" an intruder asks.**

**Adding to the injury. **

**I gasp in pain, and with dying breath**

**Blame Leo, knowing in my heart,**

**this couldn't have happened, had he'd been here.**

**Even without his sight**

**He could have set things right.**

_**I stand up high, though I can't rise above**_

_**The pain that stings, the past that strikes**_

_**Hard with all of it's might.**_

_**Leaving me to a world of black and white.**_

_**The vision fades, it doesn't last.**_

_**Nothing more then a dream**_

_**perhaps of a future to be.**_

_**I drop the swords the clang and ring**_

_**Metal on metal. I hear them sing.**_

_**Down to the rooftop under me.**_

_**I stand and watch, the world, unseen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Warrior **

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**I sit lost deep in thought,**

**My brother's words whispered soft**

**reach my ears, telling me they lose hope**

**because I am not what I once was.**

**All hope is lost and all is dark.**

**My Master comes and bids me come**

**to the farm come the morn.**

**Once there I follow his steps, **

**through the woods, watching the shadows play with the light.**

**Step by step going further, all is black and white.**

**I sense that there is something wrong,**

**perhaps not quite right,**

**yet still I fall to my Master's trick.**

**Now lost, alone deep in the woods**

**I must find my own way home.**

**A task not as easy as it was before,**

**when I could see not so long ago.**

**Guided by memory, walking stick focus.**

**I know in my heart, I can not leave,**

**Without there being a reason for me to be.**

**I find none within my heart, **

**for my eyes are not the only thing in the dark.**

**It weighs heavy on my mind, and I give in**

**willing to leave all else behind.**

**A strange being, a wooded sprite,**

**taunts me with riddles and the like**

**"asking me to bow down before"**

**I yield to him. **

**The Sprite delights in my submission**

**claims that I belong to it, and not to the world of man.**

**Yet here I break, **

**refusing to accept the words**

**For I am no mere beast.**

**I think, I reason, I exist.**

**So it is I fight the sprite.**

**The woods shift and change**

**turning to a more familiar sight.**

**The roofs of home, the Sprite my enemy**

**Mocking and taunting me.**

**Telling me the poison in my eyes**

**Has traveled down to my heart**

**It was I that allowed it to be**

**that is why I can not see.**

**I slash out and wake from a dream**

**wondering what had happened,**

**How could it be?**

**A tree stump now has been sliced clean.**

**My Master calls and says **

**"A battle great has been fought here,**

**But is your foe near?"**

**I know I fought,**

**the battle raged**

**But what I fought is unclear **

**at this stage.**

**All I want is to go home,**

**there'll be time enough **

**to think of what has gone before.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Warrior **

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, or even the story for this poetry is based off Mirage comics Tales of the TMNT Leonardo Blindsight.

**Part three:**

**My Master calls to join him for tea.**

**He speaks of things,**

**and it seems, he accuses me,**

**of being blind cause I want to be.**

**He asssures me he thinks no such thing,**

**but insists I drink his special vision brew**

**telling me to open my mind, for I may be**

**startled to see what lays beyond my view.**

**I sit in a different place, and different time,**

**in a meadowed country side.**

**Astride a steed, I'm samurai**

**What joy fills me, **

**when I realize I can _see_.**

**Hardly time to take stock of where I am**

**then in the long grass I spy a hunted man.**

**Being chased by other samurai**

**I can't sit idle and let him die.**

**I charge out to attack,**

**my skills in battle do not lack**

**but something seems horribly wrong.**

**My katanas seem far too strong.**

**My swords seem to thrist for blood**

**And this is something I don't need.**

**The samurai topple fall.**

**They are dead one and all.**

**Feeling defeated, exhausted weary**

**I leave the battle scene dreary.**

**My horse wanders far astray**

**taking me miles away.**

**To a village, where I am greeted.**

**with offerings of food, they bow at our meeting.**

**I'm so different, can't they see**

**I'm not like them, yet they don't fear me.**

**I'm not alone in this life,**

**I have a daughter and a wife.**

**My wife greets me well**

**But something bothers her I can tell.**

**She bows her head and speaks**

**of the swords she hates, then pleads**

**For me to put them away**

**So I lock them in a case.**

**That night I lie awake**

**troubled at this strange state**

**I have to tell myself it's just a dream**

**This life is not to be.**

**I'm woken by a shrill call**

**My wife yells the swords are gone one and all.**

**I calm her with simple words,**

**they were only weapons don't be absurd.**

**Yet this is not the end**

**and I know the visions has just begun.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Warrior**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Author's Note**: This is the final installment of the poem, that is based upon the four Mirage comic books Tales of Leonardo Blindsight. Each chapter is based off a single comic in the series. Ramica.

**Taken to the Damiyo**

**My eyes, spy my Sensei.**

**Or so it seems but then.**

**I see it's a statue of the rat Kubira**

**Of the zodiac Japanese.**

**The Damiyo enraged **

**that my swords were taken,**

**says, as I serve him, my swords**

**were his property,**

**then longs to know **

**my worth to him.**

**And that I cannot say**

**For even I am at a loss of late.**

**And so I'm sent by Damiyo's command**

**to leave my wife child and land.**

**Exiled to a life of shame.**

**Angrily, I stalk away,**

**deep in the woods.**

**Where I spied the man I saved**

**just the other day**

**he points, a warning clear**

**Of a ninja above, creeping near.**

**We do battle, while I strive**

**to keep my anger locked up tight**

**Then the ninja reveals her face to me**

**It is my daughter, of this dream, Yumi**

**Sent to see to my demise.**

**She begs forgiveness and gently pleads**

**For me to hide, far away and watch**

**For others who may come, **

**and send me to my grave when done.**

**I send her home;yet before she leaves**

**She tells me there was none here but me.**

**Back to the Damiyo I dare to go,**

**Sneaking up from behind**

**He tells me of a legend from another time.**

**Of Kubira, the rat**

**His adopted turtle kappa son**

**Whose anger harnessed could**

**become swordsman number one.**

**Kubira saw when this was done,**

**to seek revenge, and take a life,**

**and so he gave his son a magic sword**

**sharper then any knife.**

**When his son could **

**not see the mission through**

**Kubira cursed his son to mortal life.**

**The Damiyo reveals the swords,**

**my swords he had stole from me,**

**out from under lock and key.**

**Confused as to the why,**

**He calls me to come and linger by.**

**The magic swords, contain such fury**

**They were meant to kill in a hurry**

**"Those who wield them**

**can't be beat,**

**They will never know defeat."**

**He is wrong, he can not know**

**the grave mistake that he can't let go**

**The power in the swords I can tell**

**is not for any man to understand or wield.**

**And though we are connected**

**The swords and I, **

**they are my life**

**I know at heart **

**It's not all that I am.**

**The Damiyo claims I've grown weak**

**He holds the swords, against one unarmed**

**Seeing perhaps, my defeat and harm.**

**And so the battle starts to rage**

**I avoid the swords, deadly blade**

**I dodge, duck and flip**

**So he can not score a hit**

**Grower anger, becomes intense.**

**Kubira the statue topples and falls**

**with him he does bring**

**a flaming torch of wild fire**

**which starts to rise and sing.**

**Trapped behind a wall of flame**

**the man I saved comes again.**

**He leads me clear, and then we speak.**

**I know him now, he's the man **

**I killed in another land**

**I had stolen an innocent life**

**but he questions that and my recent strife**

**The blind ninja had sought to punish me**

**He sacrificed an innocent to my blade,**

**but in truth his life could not be saved,**

**for he was one all ready dead.**

**So my guilt and lack of faith**

**Held me tight,**

**keeping me from seeing the light.**

**From this dream, I awake**

**And discover a miracle for me,**

**it seems that the blind was made to see.**

**I tell my Master of the vision past**

**and the long lost relative Kubira,**

**the cunning and resourceful rat**

**Sensei smiles, and says**

**"He thanks you for his swords at last."**

**The End**


End file.
